


It’s the Way

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: I drummed this up this morning really quickly, so pardon any errors. The pictures of Candice with the baby bump were circulating on twitter yesterday and I had to write something. This is a little Drabble about Iris’ thoughts on the way Barry is while she’s pregnant...I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	It’s the Way

It’s the way his arm instinctively wraps around her while they sleep. His hand a gentle but protective shield around her growing belly. 

It’s the way his hand quickly grazes her belly when he leans down and kisses her before running off to save the city.

It’s the way his body shifts just slightly in front of hers whenever someone approaches them. 

It’s the way he comes home from a long day and rests his head on her belly listening for the heartbeats of the life that grows inside her. A sigh leaving his body when one of them moves below his ear to make their presence known. Her hand rakes through the hair on his head as he relaxes into her, finding comfort in her ever changing body.

It’s the way he grins as he stacks a mountain of bubbles atop her belly that peaks above the water when they take a bath together on a lazy weekend evening. 

It’s the panic and relief when he rushes to her after a scare with a meta. He cups her face making sure she isn’t hurt and kisses her lips softly before kneeling down and kissing her stomach. 

_ I’m ok. We’re ok.  _

It’s the way he stands behind her in the morning while she pours him a cup of coffee. His chin resting on her shoulder, his hands clasped around her belly as he sways them and hums a sweet melody in her ear. 

It’s the way he proudly smiles when they run in to old friends from high school. He stands tall, one hand rubbing her back, one hand rubbing her belly. 

He looks down at his beautiful glowing wife. 

_ Just a few more weeks to go. _

And they’re beaming at each other. 

But her favorite is the way he starts and ends each day. 

It’s them laying in their bed, tangled limbs, and the gentle kiss he leaves on her lips as he whispers _I love you Iris_ , before bending down to give a gentle kiss to her belly, _I love you too_.

It’s the way she didn’t think she could love Barry Allen any more than she already did...but she does. 


End file.
